


If I just lay here

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk but im posting it anyway, What Was I Thinking?, brotherly bonding i guess, trying to kill yourself via bifrost has lasting effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve been falling for thirty minutes!”(Contains thor ragnarok spoilers)





	If I just lay here

“I’ve been falling for thirty minutes!”

He lands abruptly, panting on the floor of the Sorcerer’s Domain, it’s not just a house, the building thrums with power that he had never previously thought possible of Midgard, where was this man when he tried to invade the planet earlier? He wonders. Such power as this surely would take centuries to amass, like his own- but humans have little lives so perhaps not? It matters not now, instead he focuses on getting his breath back and calming down.

He looks down at his hands and for a split second he sees it all again, the endless falling, the dark abyss. That night on the bifrost. It takes all of his willpower not to break down right there and from the malicious glint in the other’s gaze he knows it.

“I was a doctor you know.” He says almost pleasantly, his voice is deceptively calm and polished but his eyes seem to pin Loki down like poisonous daggers. “Last time you two visited I was one of the people who treated those left behind, injured in your wake.”

Thor shifts uncomfortably next to him, as if he hadn’t thought of the possible casualties from their Manhattan battle until now, humans are so easily damaged. He’s always been better at not thinking of the consequences, although his ignorance giving him the strength not to second guess himself is more of a virtue in comparison to his vices.

The other sorcerer begins to make another portal, “Try not to fall this time.” he says hiding a snicker and shoves them through. His haughty attitude of entitlement is as familiar as it is irritating to Loki.

Yet another orange portal appears although this one is vertical, solidifying his belief that the last one had been purposefully petty of the other mage. He steps through it hurriedly, before this Doctor of Strange can change his mind. He doesn’t think he could deal with another trip like that, and to show subservience to another Sorcerer besides Frigga would be insulting to his own seiðr and that of his teachers.

It is only when the portal has completely closed and he has checked his surroundings for any witnesses, empty save Odin standing somewhat far off in the distance, preoccupied with gazing aimlessly at the ocean, that he allows it to get to him. He exhales and the change falls over him in an instant.

His breaths became short and fast and horribly out of his control, no matter how hard he tries to slow them down he can't stop it and the lack of restraint in his actions makes him panic even more. His hands began to clench and unclench at his sides, forming shaking fists in anger and hopelessness. An aching cold sets itself into his skin, settling into his bones and staying there despite the warm caress of the Midgardian sun above. His eyesight begins to blur from hot humiliating tears that pool into his eyes.

“At last we’ve found father.” Thor says, “I need to ask him about Ragnarok after you apologise for your little stunt. Faking your death agai-” He cuts off when he sees the other on the ground and his state of disarray. “Loki? Are you okay?” he asks.

“Why is it always falling?” He replies petulantly, a quivering growing hysteria in his voice.

Thor stops, treacherous understanding begins to rear it’s head in his eyes. “Brother.” he says in lieu of an answer. His concern feels too much like pity for Loki and his hysteria becomes humiliation at his weakness when he thinks about how he must seem through the other’s eyes. He curls up into a ball. Hoping that his brother will at least have the decency not to remind him of this when it’s all over.

It’s a surprise then when instead of hearing Thor walk away, there's a thump next to him and he feels someone sit quietly by his side. They sit side by side, one in solidarity and the other in sincerity for the first time in what must be centuries, until the shaking stops and he can breathe again. In the quiet of the countryside on a little hill with a warm breeze gently whispering to the waves. It’s almost calming, by Midgardian standards.

No other words are shared between them, but the temporary truce and solace feels like they're just children again. Without any responsibilities to the worlds but each other. Like it did before anger or bitterness or wayward resentment broke their bond in two as if it were the boar in hunting season that Odin brought back when Loki was eight, torn to shreds with violent precision. A gaping hole where it’s heart once laid. Like none of that ever happened.

And it feels like just maybe it’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ...........and then he fell out of the Bifrost again. Whoops.
> 
> This isn't good?? But I'm posting it now before I regret it later.


End file.
